This Can't Be Happening To Me Again!
by Ilovemydad
Summary: Sonny's at Condor studios where noone knows of her real past. She can't say "Hey I'm Sonny and I just got back from traveling other worlds while battling heartless with a talking duck and dog, with my keyblade cause it chose me when my world blew up." R
1. Chapter 1

This can't be happening to me again!

Summary: Sonny is now at Condor studios where no one knows of her real past. Wisconsin was just a cover up for where she really was. I mean she couldn't really say "Hey I'm Sonny and I just got back from traveling other worlds while battling heartless with a talking dog, talking duck, and my key blade, because it chose me when my world blew up." That would earn her a padded room, and a straight jacket. Now just when she chose a world to stay in, it's happening again, and this world is going to be destroyed because she wasn't quick enough. Though that doesn't mean she can't try and save her friends and boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Kingdom Hearts sadly. I really wish I did.

Chapter 1 - I will never let you go

Sonny's POV

My friends and I were sitting at the So Random table in Condor studios because the power was out and we couldn't work. Even though we couldn't work, they wouldn't let us leave because of the bad storm outside. The only reason the television was going was because of the genorator that was very loud and annoying. I was just sitting at the table waiting for my boyfriend and the two people on his show that he actually liked, Skylar and Portlyn.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Tawni shreak and stare at the television, then she continued "We're all going to die. I don't want to die yet."

"Tawni what's wrong?" I asked her because her screaming and chanting of 'we're going to die' was getting on my nerves and it also made me a little anxous. 'What if...' I thought but then shook my head, there was no way.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? Seriously Sonny look at the television." Tawni ordered me, and I did just to make her happy. Though what I saw shocked me to no end, I thought I was done with it, now it's coming back.

"I'm Jace Odonal and I'm here to say that in this storm these black...things keep poping up out of nowhere. They attack and won't stop until they kill you, it seems like they can here your heart, and feel you in the vibrations of the floor. No one is safe, run for your lives." The news caster said and I expected more but the station went fuzzy before it could continue.

I was staring at the tv and realized I had to get my friends, Chad, and his friends off of this world. I didn't know how but that is all that mattered and luckly I didn't have to do to much searching for him because he bursted through the door with his two friends in tow. As soon as he saw me, he ran over to me and started to speak so fast though I did catch it all.

"Sonny. Sonny are you okay? Damn it Sonny answer me, please" I heard Chad begging and made my head turn, tears were pouring down my face and I couldn't stop them.

"It's happening again." is all I said and Chad shook his head and hugged me tighter.

"What are you talking about honey" Chad asked me really nicely and his friends actually looked at me weirdly, but stopped when Chad glared at them.

"It's happening again. We need to get out of here. Hurry!" I said as I ripped out of his arms and grabbed his hand. I started to walk towards the door but Chad yanked me back to him.

"Sonny what are you talking about? You heard Condor, we need to stay inside." Chad said trying to get me to calm down though it wasn't working, they didn't understand, we needed to leave now.

"When have you ever listened to ? We need to leave, either we could stay here and die, or we can try and get away. I'm going for the get away option and I'm sorry Chad but we can't stay here anymore." I told him and started to walk away when Chad pulled me back again. I was about to say something to him again but he beat me to it.

"If your going, I'm coming too. Your not leaving me, Sonny and I won't let you go into this alone." Chad said as he started to walk with me and then we heard Nico.

"We're coming to. You think we're going to let you do this by yourselves and possibly live to see tomorrow. We are coming." Nico said and the others agreed with him and started to walk with us.

We opened the door from the cafeteria being as it was closer and that was the only one that wasn't blocked in. I stopped and said to everyone "No matter what we have to stay together. One thing you don't know about be, is something Chad doesn't even know. I've been through this before, so I know what to do."

I could tell they had questions but I motioned for them to be silent as we walked. I was leading them down to the beach but I heard Portlyn scream was caused us to turn and Chad to wrap his arms around me from behind. There surrounding the others was a large ring of heartless, big and small, growling and trying to attack them. "Chad you have to let me go. I can save them." I told him but he refused saying he couldn't lose me and I knew the feeling I couldn't lose him either but I didn't want my friends to get killed.

"Chad please" I begged and he did but he stayed next to me. "Hey heartless, go kill someone else. Leave them alone." I said to purposley grab their attention, but the others said screamed at me to let them go and run with Chad but I wouldn't allow that.

The heartless surrounded Chad and I, so I gave him a look that said sorry because he looked so scared. I reached in front of me and felt like I was grabbing something invisible, but i knew what it was straight away. It was my key blade.

Sparks came and went until the key blade formed in my hand causing the my friends and Chad to gasp in shock. The heartless started to back away and hiss but I heard one jump at me from behind and sliced through it like butter. The same came for the others but just as I went to hit one, it expanded under Chad's and my feet into a huge vortex.

Chad grabbed my hand and I let the key blade dissappear. "Guys, this is our only hope come on. You have to step into the vortex." I screamed at them and they looked unsure until Portlyn and Skylar stepped right in. As soon as they did the others nodded and stepped in to, "I'm sorry but there is no other way. Now this vortex is going to bring us down like quick sand but we won't be killed. I can promise you that. For now grab the two people next to you and grab their hands." I continued and they did, though they all still looked scared.

Tawni had to grab Grady's and Skylar's hands, Skylar she was happy about because she had a crush on him forever but she looked discusted at having to grab Gradys hand. Zora had to grab Gradys and Nicos which she didn't care about as long as she lived though I could tell she was crushed at having to leave her parents behind. Portlyn grabbed Chads and Nico hands, and when it came to grabbing Nicos hand she blushed and Nico smiled but he was very nervous probably thinking on how I didn't know if we would live, which I did. So the circle was: Skylar, Tawni, Grady, Zora, Nico, Portlyn, Chad, and then me.

We were now neck deep and only our heads were above the vortex. Everyone looked nervous but me, though I couldn't see my expression, obviousaly. Chad looked at me right before we went totally under and said with love shining in his eyes, "I love you Sonny and I will never let you go."

I believe his every word and said right back, "I love you to Chad and I will also never let you go." I kissed him while we sunk futher and then all I saw and felt was...darkness.

AN- Hey I don't know if it is good so please Read and review. I need some feedback. I know I have some spelling errors and some grammer errors so I am hoping to get a Beta. If you will be my Beta please tell me in a review or a private message. Will update as soon as I know you want me to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers:

Well I know I have been gone off fanfiction for while but I am thinking about coming back. Not sure if I will, but if I do, I am only going to focus on one or two stories because I'm in the process of trying to write my own book. Plus exams are coming up, :blarg:, they suck. The stress level they give you, so so so not fun. Well I have a poll on my profile to ask what stories you want me to finish, and it would be greatly appriciated if you took the time to answer it. Please and thank you.

Sincerly,

Ilovemydad (Brandi)


End file.
